A new beginning - Un nouveau commencement
by Askandar
Summary: Loki est de retour à Asgard avec Thor. Il attend son châtiment mais ne s'attend pas à la drôle de tournure que vont prendre les choses. Après des péripéties malencontreuses, il trouvera un réconfort inattendu chez un midgardien qui aurait été en temps normal le dernier visage qu'il aurait voulu voir. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture! Thorki/Frostiron [Réécriture en cours]
1. Chapitre 1 - Le jugement asgardien

/!\ Ceci est une fiction qui se place dans le contexte des personnages Avengers appartenant à Marvel.

Il s'agit d'une fiction contenant de l'homosexualité explicite et un peu de violence. C'est ma première fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaira /!\

Après cette longue absence, je me lance dans la réécriture de la fiction, j'espère que les modifications apportées (et elles ne sont pas moindres!) vous plairons tout de même! [publication plus lente, désolé! (je dois préparer mes examens)]

* * *

Chapitre I : Le jugement asgardien.

Thor arriva sur le pont, où Heimdall contemplé le tréfonds de l'univers.  
« -Vous avez réussi Thor. Votre père vous attend. Bon retour chez vous »

Le gardien baissa ses yeux doré dans ceux de Loki, qui fuit son regard et fit glisser ses yeux le long de la route aux multiple couleur.

Thor sourit au gardien en lui répondant :

« -Merci Heimdall ! Content d'être rentré ! » Sur ses mots, il enroula son bras autour de Loki et brandit Mjolnir en direction du palais.

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent en haut des marches face aux grandes portes dorés, il déposa son prisonnier et posa fièrement sa main dans la nuque de se dernier pour le faire avancer à l'intérieur de l'édifice.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis son « départ » un peu précipité.

Ce fut lorsque Loki fut entraîné par Thor devant le Père de Toute chose, qu'il sentit la véritable différence. Ce n'était plus le regard compatissant et coupable qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de son père lors de leur dernière rencontre, c'était un regard froid et stoïque.

Thor rompit le silence avec fierté :

« - Père, je vous ramène Loki, et le Tesseract !

\- Amène le dans la Salle des Trésor Thor. » Ordonna le vieil homme avec dureté.

Thor s'inclina, perdant son sourire et accordant un dernier regard a son frère avant de sortir de la salle, le laissant seul face à Odin et sa femme.

Frigga se trouvait effectivement là, de le coin gauche. Loki échangea un long regard avec elle avant de laisser échapper un rire. Il était soulagé qu'elle fusse là.

« -Et bien ? Que me reproche t'on ? » essaya t'il de fanfaronner.

« -Loki.. » Commença Frigga avec dépit « Cesse donc de jouer.. » Il se tut mais ne put s'empêcher de reprendre.

Il se sentait coupable, évidemment car bien qu'il est eu un réel désir de gouverné, la destruction d'une race entière n'était pas réellement son objectif. Mais il était si facle de simple se cacher derrière des « Je n'avais pas le contrôle » ou bien « La pierre me possédait ! » De ce fait il préférait jouer le rôle qu'il avait toujours joué et qu'il jouerait toujours le fourbe. Cependant, cela ne sembla étonnement pas plaire au Père de Toute chose qui ordonna le silence de sa voix grondante.

« -Loki. Tu t'es rendu coupable d'une tentative d'anéantissement de deux des royaumes que porte Yggdrasil. Bien qu'un de ces mondes soit sous la juridiction de Thor, il me revient de t'assigner ta punition. Loki, en vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont insufflé, je te condamne à l'enfermement jusqu'à ce que vienne le grand Ragnarok. »

La sentence n'était pas si terrible.. Il aurait put se retrouver enfermé et attaché, à subir la brûlure lente et constante d'une goûte de poison toute les minutes sur son visage... (Cf. Légende de Loki dans les croyances Viking)

Frigga se permit alors de s'approcher du prisonnier alors que la fin de la sentence tombait.

« -Et tu n'aura plus le droit de voir Frigga. Aujourd'hui serons vos adieux. » Plus terrible que le poison cette sentence provoqua un étrange choque en Loki, ceci se renforça avec sa présence juste devant lui. Elle se pencha vers lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux en murmurant.

« -Loki.. bien que tu ne sois pas de mon sang, tu reste mon fils. Et je sais que mon fils n'aurait jamais été si loin de son propre chef. » Sur ses mots elle déposa un baisé sur le front de son fils avant de s'en éloigné péniblement – difficile de dire pour qui de la mère ou du fils se fut le plus dur.

Après ces adieux trop émouvant qui laissèrent de marbre le roi d'Asgard Loki fut mené à sa nouvelle demeure. Une cage blanche faiblement meubler et fermé par des barrières magiques. Petit plus qui donna du baume au cœur au prisonnier, il avait conservé sa magie. L'éternité allait sans doute être moins longue ainsi.

Sur ceux, les jours commençaient à passer et la vie reprenait son cour, Odin gouvernait, Frigga conseillait, Thor agissait et Loki.. lisait.

Il n'avait pas revu un seul autre asgardien que le garde qui lui apportait sa collation depuis bientôt un petit mois, jusqu'au jour où Thor en personne descendit dans les prisons traînant un affreux personnages avec une tête de sanglier harnieux. Mais Loki ne sut dire qui du prisonnier ou de Thor lui fit le plus d'impression.. car ce bel étalon blond et musclé avait dans l'heure perdu son éclat et sa vivacité. Un visage fermé, dure, presque grisâtre, des yeux ternes et cernés, une carrure affaissé et fatigué le héro Thor n'était plus qu'une ombre effrayante et Loki eut un mauvais pré-sentiment.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Déchéance

/!\ Ceci est une fiction qui se place dans le contexte des personnages Avengers appartenant à Marvel.

Il s'agit d'une fiction contenant de l'homosexualité explicite et un peu de violence. C'est ma première fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaira /!\

Merci à tout ceux qu'y m'ont laisser des review encourageante, j'espère que la réécriture saura vous plaire autant que la première version.

Chapitre II : Déchéance

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que les hommes parlaient en rasant les murs du « nouveau Thor », un être violent et inquiétant.

Loki riait bien dans sa cellule, de cet homme si adulé qui prouvait son inconstance en ces jours. Mais sa pensée ne pu s'en amuser d'avantage car il fut troublé par l'arriver du sus dit Thor. Celui-ci ordonna qu'on sorte le prisonnier et qu'on l'emmène jusqu'à ses appartements. Les gardes hésitèrent en se concertant du regard mais après que l'ordre fut réitéré en un gris sourd et sans équivoque, Loki fut sortit et traîné par les gardes, à la suite de Thor , jusque dans les appartements royaux.

Ah que de souvenir résidait en ces lieux. Loki avait le souvenir des nombreuses fois où il le parcourait, bravant les obscures ombres de la nuit pour rejoindre la chambre de son grand frère. Il se souvenait de leur jeu, leur course, leur cachette tout au long de ce couloir. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucune allégresse, aucune malice ni de joie qui l'attendait au bon de ce couloir. Il n'y avait que la masse sombre et imposante d'un homme qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que fut son frère. Ce dernier ordonna d'un signe de tête au garde de faire entrer le prisonnier, ce qui fut fait, et il n'eut pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit que les gardes étaient déjà loin.

Thor referma la grosse porte ouvrager dans un bruit sourd. La chambre n'avait presque pas changé : la pièce immense était scindé en deux, séparé par un mur. La première partie était la chambre, avec une grande estrade doré où trônait le lit, des meubles et autres commodes habillés les murs décoré. Loki remarquât Mjolnir abandonné au milieu de la pièce, étrange endroit pour le ranger..

Loki se redressa et observa alors Thor avec appréhension, ce dernier était occupé à boire une pleine d'un quelconque alcool. Un coffret de bois se trouvait juste à côté de lui, il contenait la muselière que Loki avait du porté le long de son voyage de retour à Asgard. Il commençait à un peu redouter ce qui risquait d'arriver il tenta une approche pacifique.

« -Thor.. ? » Mais une large main forte vint étrangler sa gorge l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. Thor le tenait d'une main et de l'autre entreprit d'appliquer la muselière, le réduisant alors au silence définitif.

« -Ferme là, raclure. Tu ne m'envoûtera pas de tes mots empoisonnés. » Il fini sa chope et se retourna pour refaire face à un Loki inquiet et en retrait il n'aimait pas ça, ses mains liées, sa bouche muselée, il n'avait aucune chance de résistance. Car oui, il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas simplement passer un bon petit moment à lire des histoires et des légendes sur Asgard ou les autres royaumes.

Thor posa alors une main sur la hanche de son frère, puis une autre, il les fit glisser jusqu'à son cou. Les yeux de Loki s'étaient encrés dans ceux de Thor, il put constater que leur couleur n'était plus le joyeux bleu mais une couleur bien plus sombre.

Il du rompre le contact alors que l'air venait à lui manquer, il ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds et ses mains tentaient vainement de défaire l'emprise de Thor. Ce dernier l'entraîna – ou plutôt le traîna – jusqu'à la couche aux draps de soie, l'angoisse qui serrait les tripes de Loki ne fit que s'accroître, il ne s'attendait qu'à recevoir d'innombrable coup ou bien de se faire insulter de tout les noms ou humilier mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne s'attendait à voir cette ex-figure fraternelle lui arracher au sens littéral la tunique de lin qu'il portait.

Thor puait l'alcool. Il n'était clairement plus le même. Mais que faisait Odin ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Et Frigga ? Elle ne serait décemment pas resté sans rien faire.. A la pensée qu'il ai put arrivé quoi que ce soit à cette femme qu'il avait chérie et qu'il considérait comme sa seule et vraie mère, Loki se redressa et asséna un coup de son front dans celui de son « frère » malheureusement ce coup n'eut pas l'effet escompté Loki eut une migraine instantané et Thor entra dans une rage folle, il attrapa la nuque de son prisonnier et le retourna d'un geste comme si il avait s'agit d'un bout de chiffon. Le visage enfouit dans les oreillers, il étouffait encore plus, déjà qu'avec la muselière ça n'avait pas était facile.. Il sentit alors une caresse redoutable qui le fit frissonner de dégoût, il se retrouvait à présent nu alors que le tissu de son bas avait glisser en même temps que Thor le retirait. Sa nuque lui fait mal, il avait peur et il n'osait plus bouger. Il tentât tout de même un dernier mouvement en se retournant pour, pour implorer le fils d'Odin d'un regard, mais en apercevant le visage de Thor, il comprit que rien arrêterait ce buffle tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait..

Il se retrouva de nouveau étouffé et aveuglé dans les oreillers. Que pouvait il faire ? Lorsqu'il se crut résigné, il sentit une liqueur couler sur son bas dos, un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Il n'en serait pas capable, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Cette trahison était sans aucun doute pire que tout. Il tentât une fois encore de se défaire de l'aura terrifiante qui se trouvait derrière lui mais trop tard, une main violente maintenait sa nuque et l'empêchait de se tortiller. Une autre main s'enfonçait dans la chaire de sa hanche et le fit se mettre à genoux. Enfin son visage, lui, restait inexorablement enfoncé dans l'obscurité des draps.

Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de la violence du choque, mais il sentit son contrecoup, son estomac s'était contracté, ses poumons aussi, il avait le sentiment de suffoquer et en même temps d'avoir trop d'air en lui, il aurait voulu hurler cet air en trop, il aurait voulu vomir se dégoût, cette amertume mais il ne put rien faire qu'attendre en découvrant la douleur une déchirure physique aussi grande que celle qu'il ressentait après avoir était aussi odieusement trahit par un frère.

Un instant il se demanda si il avait été aussi cruel envers Thor, si ces actes avaient put le blessé au-delà de tout. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre plus longtemps. Un autre coup, encore un, encore un.. Il ne les comptaient plus, il se contractait, même si cela le faisait souffrir, il ne voulait pas laisser Thor gagner.

Qu'était-il devenu ? Un animal, une bête sauvage ? C'était du moins l'impression qu'en avait eu Loki, effondrer sur le ventre, immobile dans le silence de la pièce. Il n'y avait que le bruit de l'eau qui ondulait. Thor en avait fini avec lui. Il prenait son bain. Loki essaya de se redresser une nouvelle fois, mais rien n'y fit. Il avait mal. Et pas qu'au dos, il avait été tour a tour mordu, griffé, tourné, retourné sans compter toute les pressions sur ses bras à en faire craquer les os.

Lorsqu'il refit son apparition, Thor était entièrement nu, prit d'une nausée Loki tourna la tête. Sans ajouter un mot l'asgardien enfila une tunique – bleu si ça vous intéresse – et un pantalon puis jeta à Loki sans doute de quoi se vêtir car il sentit la douceur du lin dans son dos.

« -Je vais chercher la garde. Habille-toi » Ordonnât-il simplement en disparaissant, il ne devait pas craindre que Loki s'échappe bien loin. Ce dernier soupira et dans un ultime effort pu s'asseoir. Il s'agissait en effet d'une tunique simple – marron cette fois ci – accompagné d'un bas quelconque. Après de longue minute d'effort le bas fut mit mais le haut.. Il se retourna vers la porte en entendant Thor arriver accompagné de garde, cet imbécile avait oublier que Loki était menotté.


End file.
